shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorials and Hints
Tutorials and Hints is a tab title, in the Appendices section of the pause menu, in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. The Tutorials and Hints tab is a subsection that lists gameplay tips, which are individually unlocked after meeting certain criteria throughout the game. There are a total of 35 entries. :Note: Game controls listed in this article are for the PlayStation/Xbox versions of the game only. Tutorial: Counter Tap Triangle/Y to Counter incoming attacks when you see (the Counter icon). Hints and tips: -Sometimes two enemies will strike at you simultaneously. Press Triangle/Y twice to Counter both attacks at the same time! -While poisoned, Counter prompts will be hidden, but you can still Counter with Triangle/Y. -Red (Counter icon) attacks cannot be Countered. Tap X/A to dodge. Tutorial: Ground Execution Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X for Ground Execution. Hints and tips: -Some Runes award bonuses for Ground Executions. -Normal attacks miss knocked down enemies. Use Ground Executions (Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X) to finish these enemies off. -Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X to kill downed Caragors. Tutorial: Stealth Finisher Hold R2/RT to sneak up on enemies. Press Square/X when close to perform a Stealth Finisher. Hints and tips: -Unlock advanced finishers through Abilities. Tutorial: Missions Gold Icons advance the story. Red Icons display Power Struggles where Uruks compete for status. Reward: Power to unlock new Ability Tiers. White Icons represent Side Missions and Collectibles. Reward: Mirian to purchase Upgrades. Hints and tips: -Power Struggles are prime opportunities to ambush Captains in order to gain Runes and Power. -Spend Mirian in the Upgrades menu to upgrade your Stats, unlock Rune Slots, and obtain the most powerful Weapon Abilities. Tutorial: Awareness The icon above an Uruk's head displays his awareness. (Yellow icon) Indicates an Uruk is investigating a disturbance. (Red icon) Indicates an Uruk is aware of you. Hold R2/RT to sneak, reducing the amount of noise you make. Hints and tips: -Tall bushes will hide you from Uruks, unless they see you enter. Tutorial: Double Counter Press Triangle/Y twice to Counter two enemies simultaneously. Hints and tips: -Red (Dodge icon) attacks cannot be Countered. Tap X/A to dodge. Tutorial: Dodge Tap X/A to dodge attacks. Tutorial: Herbs Collect Herbs to restore Health. Hints and tips: -View the Map for Survival Challenges to earn Mirian. -You can see which Herbs grow in an area by looking at the Map after unlocking a Forge Tower. -You can increase your max Health by purchasing Upgrades (using Mirian). -Your Health will only partially regenerate after a battle. Herbs and certain Runes will restore lost Health. Tutorial: Last Chance Struggle Use Left Stick to move the cursor into the circle, then press the displayed button to Counter Attack. Hints and tips: -The Last Chance Finisher Ability allows you to kill enemies with successful Last Chance struggles. Tutorial: Attract Hold R2/RT + tap Triangle/Y to Attract enemies. Hints and tips: -Kill Uruks while they investigate your Attract position. -Use attract to separate Worms from groups and gain Intel. Tutorial: Distract Press Triangle/Y in Ranged Mode L2/LT to lure enemies toward a location. Hints and tips: -Distract does not cost any Elf-shot. Tutorial: Ledge Kill Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X while hanging to perform a ledge kill. Hints and tips: -Use Attract to bring an enemy to the ledge. Tutorial: Drain Hold Circle/B to Drain enemies and regain Elf-shot. Hints and tips: -Completing Drain will also Terrify and damage your enemy. -Once the Brand Ability is unlocked, a Drained enemy will become your follower. -Use Charged Shots (Hold R2/RT) to the head to make the most of your Elf-shot. -You can increase your max Elf-shot by purchasing Upgrades (using Mirian). -The Combat Drain Ability allows you to easily regain Elf-shot in the middle of a fight. Tutorial: Quick Throw Tap L1/LB to perform a Quick Throw Hints and tips: -Use Quick Throw to kill Ghûls and to build your Hit Streak. Ability Unlocked: Wraith Flash Unleash a powerful flash of light which damages and stuns Uruks, or kills Ghûls. When your Hit Streak is charged, press Square/X + X/A to use Wraith Flash. Hit Streak Charged: Every x8 consecutive hits the Hit Streak counter will turn red and your sword will glow. Hints and tips: -Wraith Flash is very effective when combined with the Wraith Burn Ability. -As your Hit Streak increases, so does your damage. Ability Unlocked: Shadow Strike Shadow Strike (hold L2/LT + tap X/A) instantly transports you to your target's location. This ability consumes 2 Elf-shot. Hints and tips: -This can help you escape lethal situations, traverse strongholds, pursue fleeing enemies, or enter combat from a distance. -The Shadow Strike Chain Ability lets you carve through multiple enemies by pressing Square/X or X/A while using Shadow Strike. Ability Unlocked: Poison Grog Press R1/RB to Poison Grog Barrels. After Uruks drink from it, any survivors will become suspicious and start fighting amongst themselves. Hints and tips: -The Detonate Ability allows you to shoot Fire Pits or Grog Barrels, causing them to explode and deal massive damage to nearby enemies. Tutorial: Caragor Cages Shoot cages to release Caragors. Hold L2/LT to aim and tap R2/RT for a Quick Shot. Hints and tips: -Caragor cages can also be opened with a melee attack. -Tough Captains can be weakened by drawing in or releasing Caragors. Tutorial: Bait Caragors Shoot hanging bait to attract Caragors. Hints and tips: -Draw groups of enemies towards Explosives, Fly Nests, or Bait, then shoot them to turn the tables. -Tough Captains can be weakened by drawing in or releasing Caragors. New Enemy: Defenders Defenders will block frontal attacks and must be hit from behind. Press X/A when near an enemy to leap over them. Hints and tips: -Elf-shot pierces Defenders shields, making the bow very effective. Higher Hit Streaks allow you to break through wooden shields and other defenses. New Enemy: Hunters Hunters should be dealt with quickly. Press X/A while running to dodge spears. Hints and tips: -Use Quick Throw to stagger Hunters. -(Projectile icon) Indicates that enemies are attacking you with projectile weapons. -Hunters deal more damage to beasts, including your mount. New Enemy: Berserkers Berserkers Counter normal attacks. Stun them with Circle/B before attacking Hints and tips: -Tap Square/X after Stun to Flurry and build your Hit Streak. -Higher Hit Streaks allow you to break through wooden shields and other defenses. New Enemy: Ghûl Spitters Some Ghûls prefer to use ranged saliva to dissolve their enemies. Press X/A to dodge their attacks. Hints and tips: -The Quick Throw Ability kills Ghûls in one hit. -While poisoned, Counter prompts will be hidden, but you can still Counter with Triangle/Y. New Enemy: Ghûl Matrons Ghûl Matrons are the most challenging of their breed. They will strike back when you attack, so dodge (X/A) quickly! Hints and tips: -Use the Detonate Ability on Fire Pits against Ghûl Matrons for massive damage. -Ghûl Matrons are easily damaged by Elf-shot. Tutorial: Worms Worms will expose a Captain's Weaknesses when Interrogated. Hints and tips: -Worms and Intel pickups are visible on Main Map and Minimap. -Captains are much stronger than regular Uruks. Gain Intel and review their Details to find a Weakness and plan a strategy. -Using a Captain's Fears against him will disable many of his Strengths and Immunities, making him much easier to defeat. -You cannot exploit Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities until you gain Intel. Tutorial: Intel Pickups Intel pickups will reveal a Captain's Weaknesses when collected. Hints and tips: -Worms and Intel pickups are visible on Main Map and Minimap. -You cannot exploit Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities until you gain Intel. -Unlocked Weaknesses enable you to more easily defeat a Captain. A Vulnerability means a Captain can be killed in one strike with a specific Combat strategy. -Exploiting a Captain's Vulnerability will guarantee he drops a Rune for the associated weapon. For example, exploiting his Ranged Vulnerability will result in a Bow Rune. Ability Unlocked: Brand When you Drain enemies, you will now also apply your Brand, causing them to become your followers. To Brand enemies: Brand: Hold Circle/B Stealth Brand: Hold R2/RT + tap Circle/B Combat Brand (Ability): Press X/A + Circle/B with a charged Hit Streak Hints and tips: -You can also hold Circle/B to Brand grabbed Uruks. -Press Up to activate Branded Uruks. -Dismissing a Captain after Interrogation will leave him Branded. Ability Unlocked: Command After Dominating a Captain (hold R1/RB + tap X/A), you can now press Triangle/Y to issue a Command. This allows you to send your Branded Captain to murder another Captain, or try to become a Warchief's Bodyguard. Hints and tips: -Your follower will become more powerful if his Mission is successful. Tutorial: Aerial Execution Hold R2/RT and press Square/X to jump onto an Uruk. This can be used while mounted. Hints and tips: -Use Attract to get your target into range. -Use Right Stick to aim/select your target among a group. Your target is highlited with an outline. Ability Unlocked: Caragor Hunter You've gained the ability to Counter Triangle/Y a Caragor's leap attack, which will also stun the beast. Use R1/RB to mount stunned Caragors Hints and tips: -Dominated beasts remain friendly after being dismounted. -Use a Mounted Caragor's speed to catch fleeing enemies. -Use X/A to Sprint and Climb while Mounted. Tutorial: Caragor Attacks While mounted on a Caragor: -Press Square/X to attack (knocks down enemies) -Press Triangle/Y to bite (kills knocked-down or unaware enemies, and regains health for your mount). -Hold L2/LT to use Ranged Mode -Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X to Strike From Above (dismounts) Hints and tips: Hold Circle/B to Drain your mount and regain Elf-shot. This will damage your mount. -Hold X/A to charge through enemies, knocking them down. Tutorial: Mounted Bow Attacks Ranged Mode can be used while mounted. Hold L2/LT to aim and hold R2/RT to Charge your shot. Hints and tips: -Hold Circle/B to Drain your mount and regain Elf-shot. This will damage your mount. -In Ranged Mode L2/LT, press R3/Right Stick (click) to toggle Slow Time on/off. Tutorial: Graug Bleed Hold R2/RT to sneak up behind an unaware Graug and press Square/X to Bleed it. Hints and tips: -Bleeding the Graug will cause massive damage and attract Caragors. -Horned Graugs can't be mounted from above until weakened. Tutorial: Graug Attacks Graugs can attack Square/X enemies in an area. They can also grab Triangle/Y and eat Uruks to regain Health. Hints and tips: -Hold L2/LT to use Ranged Mode while mounted. -Hold Circle/B to Drain your mount and regain Elf-shot. This will damage your mount. -Hold X/A to charge through enemies, knocking them down. -Hold R2/RT + tap Square/X to Strike from Above (dismounts). Category:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor Category:Content